Galaxy Online II Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community Hey everyone, welcome to the community talk page. This is a place to discuss projects on the wiki. If you want to help out feel free to leave a message here and go to editing. There is a lot of stuff to do as this wiki is very new, most pages are still blank or are just place holders. If you are unsure what do to feel free to put a note here. If you have never worked on a wiki before it can be very imposing but we are all hear to help you in any way we can. ---- Categories Ok so we are starting to get a lot of pages on the wiki and we need to decide on a list of official categories for pages. Right now people are just adding categories as they see fit and i think we need a little direction. So ive gone through some of the existing categories and tried to summarize what i think we need. In many cases it may seem that a category only has one page, for example Ballistic Weapons Modules. This is to make room for future expansion of the wiki. We may eventually want to have separate weapon pages. In face we should even if they are redirects to the same page as it makes linking and organization easier. Thoughts suggestions comments? Implementation I tend to agree with all of the above; the Categories are a mess. However, A part of the problem is in implementation. I will be instituting a new architecture where Category pages are informative rather than dead-heads. Flagships and Tesla Merging pages are first on the list as those are the sources for massive new content. Rather than doing a holistic and comprehensive group-think that will never be completed (due to analysis paralysis), I am institution the new architecture piece-meal, starting with refactoring Flagships and then going on to Armor types Tesla Armor. --- The Slamlander (talk) - 06:46, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Plan Initial Category implementations *Flagships **Federation Flags **Humaroid Flags **Tesla Flags *Hulls **Federation Hulls **Humaroid Hulls (maybe) **Tesla Hulls Modules All of the components on a ship. Easiest to used some the the categories people have been already putting in place. I feel we should categorize them base on how they appear in the ship design window in the game. This is how people have been organizing it already so this is easy. It would go like this. *Modules **Attack Modules ***Ballistic Weapons Modules ***Directional Weapons Modules ***Missile Weapons Modules ***Ship-based Weapons Modules ***Planetary Weapons Modules **Defensive Modules ***Structure Modules ***Shield Modules ***Air Defense Modules **Auxiliary Modules ***Electronic Modules ***Storage Modules ***Transmission Modules There are few enough pages we can still change these names. In fact i think a single name change to a category in place will propagate through the wiki. Structures and buildings I propose we organize this as the construction categories are listed. *Buildings **Resource Buildings **City Service Buildings **Landscaping Buildings **Military Buildings **Defense Buildings We may also want to add the following categories, some are already in place on a few pages. This would be good for articles that are not about buildings but involve ground and space in some way. Say a guild on how to set up defenses. *Ground Base *Space Base Resources Articles pertaining to the acquisition and use of resources. These include gold, He3, Metal, Honor, Points etc..... *Resources **Currency *Economy Items Thing that sit in your inventory and can be used. I already implemented a some of categories when i added all the item info to the wiki. It's based on the sell categories from the web mall. Keep in mind a subcategory can link to multiple categories. *Items **Boost Items ***Development Items ***Resource Packs **Battle Items ***Commander Items **Gems **Blueprints **Instance Rewards **Commander Cards **Badge Items **Honor Items Commanders Not sure how best to deal with this one. here is an idea. *Commanders **Command Cards **Skill Commanders **Super Commanders **Legendary Commanders Corps The Corps Section could be a huge section. This section is where people can look up and find Corps in their Server. Not sure how well this will take off, but it will give the Corps a chance to create their own Corp Page. With hundreds of potential Wiki pages per Corp, I propose these be Catorgized as well. Here is a suggestion: *Corps **S01. Ursa Major **S02. Ursa Minor **S03. Pegasus **S04. Canis Major **etc..... You get the idea.Swish008 23:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :In addition I propose when a corp creates their own individual page they should be named starting with the server number for example Legion in server 6 should be S06-Legion. This way there will be no collisions with names as more corps start adding thier pages. Onajaa 02:27, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::That's a good idea. If they make a mistake we can do a name change. 04:39, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : I am proposing that actual corps (ex. S13-T.A.R.D.I.S) and pages related to a corp (ex. Corps Mall) go under different categories that way wikia's related links points to actual related pages in a category and not an unrelated corp. Then extending on this idea possibly sub categories for each server so as you brows there you are pointed to related corps on a server rather then corps on other servers. Needless to say it would be nice to make this decision now when then are still few pages that would need to change depending on the group consensus. Onajaa (talk) 15:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm that may be a better idea, we could change the name of the parent category of the actual corporations to "Player Corps" and use a sub category for each server to sort them. 17:14, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Other Category Ideas *Game Mechanics *Strategy Pages *Fleets *Combat *Instances **Restricted Instances **Normal Instances *Quests ** Daily Quests ** Development Quests *PVP Thoughts Suggestions Comments? 23:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'm handling some PVP, such as recent wars especially on S10. Orion and S01. Ursa Major (Philippine server) . bwehehehe, et quod ipsum dolor 15:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Navigation Panels While we are deciding on categories we should really create some navigation boxes to help with the navigation of the site. For example we have Which links all of the commander card pages together nicely. Other sections should really have thier own navigation panel, such as all building pages, modules etc. Thoughts? You can find a full list Galaxy Online II Wiki talk:Community Portal/NavPanels Onajaa 06:02, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :that's a fantastic idea, i use them on other wikis all the time, didn't think about it here. The different buildings should have them. Maybe the different items as well. It would also be good for browsing instances. 22:42, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :I have been creating some more nav panels. Instance one is almost done but can't decide how to do the building nav panel. Any Ideas? Onajaa 17:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Stubs and Web mall There are many Stub articles (honestly i've never seen so many) Category:Article_stubs i know it's a daunting task but we'll have to work our way through them, also the page Web Mall doesn't exist, which seem very odd? surely it's not been overlooked this long, maybe it was deleted or something? can some admin check this.. JavaByte 13:28, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Suggestions I've added a Suggestions page to the editors resources, it free's up this page for chat about policy changes and other more general topics, seems clearer to my mind than having them in here anyway. JavaByte 12:56, February 18, 2012 (UTC) It might be useful to have the game screen in the wiki with links to the pages that explain the different features. ZaSpeedy (talk) 14:24, June 5, 2013 (UTC)